breaking chains
by ireti
Summary: its been 4 years since inazuma japan won the championships and haruna has once again been captured by destua the demon, it is up to kidou with help from his rival fudou to save her. sein the angel has also been overpowerd by deusta as is doing unimaginable things.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

**haruna**

I could hardly breathe, encaged in this prison; fear was the only thing preventing me from breaking this dark silence. With all my senses closed off I was only left to ponder. I heard a door slowly creak open, followed by the pattering of shoes.

"I see you made it." Said a dark silhouette, in a mocking tone its footsteps becoming louder as it neared me.

I directed my glare towards the silhouette, forcing myself not to break out of my chains and slaughter him right there right now.

"Or should I say, I made you make it." He whispered, a small chuckle escaping his thin lips.

"I never knew that I would live to see a coward who can't tell a joke, using people to achieve your own, selfish and evil needs without getting your hands dirty." I say angrily, the words rolling of my tongue like droplets of water on a smooth leaf.

"Well it's not my fault that I like a bit of hygiene." He said slyly, letting out another one of his irritating chuckles, while slowly advancing towards me.

I hated the way his shoes tapped in a steady rhythm on the solid floor; the only noise that echoed in the room daring to break the pregnant silence; it was like water constantly dripping through a leaking roof in a deserted house. There was a second of silence before he tightened my chains, I winced as the chained clanged and my thick blood dripped down my wrists. His cold breath froze me, I was solid concealed in a cage of ice.

"You, you-." I stutter trying to hide the fear rising within me

"Me what?" he quietly asked or rather demanded, eyes dangerously narrowing while grabbing my chin, and forcefully tilting my neck at an painful angle so that I was facing him. His fierce eyes pierced into my own. His eyes were not normal, they were the only things visible in this room, the only things with colour, they were luminous.

"What do you want?" I half shouted, trying to wriggle my head out of his grasp

"Oh, feisty as always." He whispered into my ear, his now warm breath sending shivers up my spine

I kept my gaze on him as he finally let go of my chin and made his way behind me and tightened my chains once again. The rusty metal restraints began to painfully dig into the old scars on my wrists, not allowing the slightest space for movement, making me flinch in pain.

"You didn't answer my question." I said firmly trying not to groan at the trickle of blood still escaping my wrists

"I know." He said, an evil grin stretched across his face, rather like the Cheshire cat in Alice in Wonderland

"Just answer the question." I pleaded my gaze finally dropping to the ground, I forced the tears back as they threatened to fall "please…"

"Make me." He said surprisingly cheerfully, just standing a few meters away from me his hands behind his back

It was quite hard to see where he was in the dim room, but that didn't stop the Anger that suddenly erupted inside me. He knew I was going to do it, I couldn't help myself. I lunged towards the man, chains are stronger than ropes, but chains can be broken. Power surged through me as I heard the snap of the chains and the clang of it clashing into the ground. I turned around for a split second marveling at my achievement, only then did I realize that I had made a huge mistake.

"you're so predictable" said the man. Moving faster than the speed of light, he was in front of me, his chilly breath freezing me. He brought out a weapon, and in one swift movement it plunged into me, piercing through the layers of my skin with ease.

As the knife silently sank into my back, I muffled a scream. Not of pain but of pleasure, for some sort of reason. Images of my past flashed through my mind, before I felt blood exploding within my lungs. It was as if the splatter coated my trachea in a deep red colour; I felt the blood drip down my back from the wound, joining my other wounds on my wrists. It was almost torture, waiting for the liquid to reach the floor. There were only three words I could think of, or rather two words and a name…

"save me… yuuto"

"Sweet dreams" said the man, watching me pass out, his evil grin and luminous orbs still clearly visible on his face, through my blurred vision.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1 **

**Kidou Yuuto**

I pulled my sleek black Audi to a stop a few blocks away from the huge mansion, its silhouette casting a large shadow over the ground. I ran towards the house, making sure to keep myself within the shadows of various objects and buildings, I could not be seen; this moment was to significant, I wanted to know, I needed to know. Crouching behind one of the many potted plants in the back lawn, I peered into a window on the second floor; the silk curtains were slightly closed, or as I liked to think slightly drawn open. A faint figure of a human was visible, it might have been faint but I could tell who it was from miles away.

"haruna" I whispered to no one in particular "I've finally found you"

**Fudou akio**

Why did that man have to drag me here, I have better things to do than to sit here in his murky car, babysitting it while he goes on a hunt for some girl. But I admit he does have a way with words, whether its manipulability or blackmail, he could make you do things that you are bound to regret when you awaken from his trance.

I heard the creaking of the door, followed by the slight tilt due to the weight of kidou getting into his car.

"I see my Car is still here." Said kidou twisting the key to start up the engine.

"Don't even bring that up anymore." I say rolling my eyes. "Any luck with the girl… was it her this time or are we going to keep running on this wild goose chase.

I look at kidou, and he is shaking his head slightly

**Kidou akio**

"Looks like we still have to chase that goose." I say to fudou

"Seriously kidou, I don't even know why I even bother to help you." Says fudou his lips slightly curling upwards.

I don't know whether to tell him the truth about haruna, we were best friends but… I would probably tell him, but not now, he doesn't need to know that she is my sister, or that I've found her. Deusta I'm coming for you.

**sein**

There was blood coating the walls and floor, and a disassembled body lay infront of me. I wasn't the one that did this… it couldn't have been me… but the bloodied heart in my hands told me that I was lying. Id been trying for so long to keep this monster in control, but i wouldn't give in. it had found a way to momentarily get to use my body but I will continue to fight for a rightful ownership. If I couldn't trap him, I will have to find a way to rid of him…and fast.


End file.
